1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental accessories, and more specifically to a disposable face shield for use during the administration of dental procedures that protects the face from liquid and solid debris that is splattered and otherwise thrown about during the procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
the administration of dental procedures often produces a splattering or throwing about of liquid and solid materials from the patient's mouth. Caused by drilling, cleaning, polishing and rinsing the teeth, these materials include water, saliva, tooth pastes, scraped plaque, removed tooth enamel, amalgam filling material and a variety of other related substances. Quite often, these materials end up on the patients face and in their hair, on clothing, eyeglasses, etc., causing discomfort and making it necessary to wash after the procedures are completed. Furthermore, dentists and dental assistants or hygienists may also drop dental instruments, causing injury to their patients when the sharp points and edges come into contact with the patient's face. Accordingly, a need has been felt for a means by which dental patients can be protected from splattered liquid and solid substances as well as dropped instruments during the administration of dental procedures. The present invention fulfills this need by providing a protective, disposable dental patient face mask that covers the patient's entire face, extending partially around the patient's head and having an aperture through which the patient's mouth can be accessed by dental personnel.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, several references to protective head and face shielding devices were discovered. These devices neither anticipate nor disclose any embodiment that would preclude the novelty and the utilitarian functionality of the features of the present invention.
The following patents describe a dental patient face and/or neck shield made of absorbent material:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,473, issued in the name of Bothwell; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,490, issued in the name of Jenkinson; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,211, issued in the name of Coston; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,758, issued in the name of Wielhouwer et. al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,432, issued in the name of Gross; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,952, issued in the name of Blasius.
The Bothwell patent discloses a dental patient face and neck shield wherein a shroud covers the entire patient's head with the exception of the mouth area.
Including a pair of translucent sight apertures, the shield is constructed of an absorbent material that is intended to deflect solid objects and absorb liquids. This device, however, is inadequate due to the fact that the absorbent material will allow liquids to permeate the shield, coming into contact with the patient's face.
The Jenkinson, Coston, Wielhouwer et. al., Gross, and Blasius patents all disclose dental face shields that are designed to protect the area surrounding the mouth only, leaving, to varying degrees, the eyes, nose and face unprotected.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,859,184 and 4,701,129, both issued in the name of Hazard, describe a face shield device for protecting the wearer's eyes and face. These devices are not disposable in nature nor do they allow for access to the users mouth area. Neither disclosure anticipates a use for patient protection during dental procedures.
While several features exhibited within these references may be incorporated into this invention, alone and in combination with other elements, the present invention is sufficiently different so as to make it distinguishable over the prior art.